Rock With Barney credits
Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Rock with Barney" Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Becky Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop - Dao Knight ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Jennifer - Alexis Harris ** Kathy - Lauren King ** A.J. - Ajay Reddy ** Adam's Mother - Lourdes Regala ** Joseph - Chris Rodriguez * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Writers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Christopher Cerf, Noman Stiles, Mark Saltzman * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Graphic Animation: Linda Hamil * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Make-up: Gail Freeman * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Holly Thompson * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Patrick Gutierrez, Eric Norberg * Technical Director: John Johns * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: James Edwards * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Video: Martins Gaujenieks * Engineer: Randy Patrick * Video Tape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Video Tape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Sue Shinn * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Craftservice: Donna Fankhauser, Sue Shinn * Set Construction: Charles Bailey * Set Fabrication: Orfillio Molina * Puppet Construction: Ray Henry * Puppet Fabrication: Norine Henry, Carol Nelson * Swing Crew Chief: Santiago Molina * Swing Crew: Valerio Andredes, Havier Lizama, Valario Molina * Barney & Baby Bop's Costume: Irene Corey, Suzanne Braddick, Irene Corey Designs, Inc. * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Child Welfare Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Musical Arrangements By: Bob Singleton · © 1991, Agnes Day Music, BMI * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron ** "Me and my Teddy" ** "Manners" ** "Protect our Earth" ** "I Like my Head" ** © 1991 Phillip Parker, ASCAP * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Neiman Marcus and their selected vendors including BRIK, Trudi and Hug a Planet., The Black-eyed Pea Restaurants * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1991 The Lyons Group Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video Category:The Lyons Group Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:Video Credits Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Videos